Beginnings
by Thepurplethread
Summary: It would never happen. A hero and a criminal together would never work out. And yet they fell for each other anyway. Raven/Red X
1. the beginning

Hi! So this is my first chaptered story! please tell me what you think and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. :(((((((

"Ok, Titans, good job but we need to work on - "

Raven missed the rest of Robin's lecture as she had already teleported back to the tower. Raven slipped out of her portal into her room. Exhaustion overtook her body before she reached her bed and she collapsed on her floor. Slowly, she sat up, propping herself up on her hands and closed her eyes.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos, azarath, metrion, zinthos"

As she meditated her mind wandered back to the battle only a few hours ago. The Hive and Red X had robbed the gem depository at the same time.

Only not as a team.

When the titans had gotten there the Hive and Red x were in the middle of a violent fight. Red x was doing surprisingly well against the Hive despite being totally out numbered. Soon a three way fight had broken out between the Hive, the Titans and Red X. They quickly took care of the Hive but in all the commotion Red X had gotten away.

Again.

Needless to say Robin was not happy about this. Any criminal activity irritated him, but Red X really got under his skin. Mostly because he had managed to steal the suit right out from under Robin's nose.

Twice.

And it only added to the irritation that he was one of the only criminals that continually got away. And him getting away in their resent encounter meant that Robin would be staring at the computer screen late into the night until someone (usually Cyborg ) got up and forced him to go to bed. She had never understood the obsession that Robin got with crooks. Robin hated Red X, but that was a little far. The guy had saved robin's life once. And he wasn't a villain, just thief and a major jerk. A jerk who was in great shape. And very mysterious. Always wearing that mask that made her wonder what his face looked like under there. He was probably really cute-

She stopped mid thought, her pale features burning crimson. What was wrong with her?

It's because you have a crush on him! You're just too stubborn to admit it! a voice screamed in her head( probably Happy )

"I do not!" she retorted hotly.

The voice giggled in response.

She scowled.

"Stupid emotions," she muttered to herself.

Deciding that she had had enough meditation for one day she opened her eyes. Standing up she walked over to her shelf that housed her many ancient books. Quickly scimming through the contents of the shelfs and shelfs of books looking for something to read. Her sharp eyes stopped on a bare spot.

"Thats weird," she thought frowning, "Thats where I keep _The History of Azarath_. It should be there."

She stood on her tiptoes to look at the spot where it should have been. Instead of the book however, there was a small, folded square of paper. She picked it up, delicately unfolding it. On it, written in flowing script it read:

Hey Sunshine, if you're reading this, then you're probably wondering where your book is. I've borrowed it for the time being. If you would like it returned then come to the pier at 7 tonight. Come alone. See you soon pretty bird.

X.

Raven nearly tore the note in two while reading it. The nerve of that arrogant, cocky basterd! How dare he break into her room, take something of hers then have the nerve to tell her! And the worst part was she would have to do what he wanted. That book was much too valuable to be left in his possession. She scowled.

Damn that man! If she brought the Titans with her he probably wouldn't show up, but if she told Robin about it there was no way he'd let her go by herself. She would have to go along with what he wanted and not tell her friends.

"Fine X, you win. I'll come." she muttered to herself as she turned to leave her room. Hopefully tea would help her fried nerves. When the door swished closed behind her a figure stepped out of the shadows. Nearly invisible in his black suit he chuckled.

"Knew you'd come around Sunshine," he spoke to the empty room before pressing his belt and teleporting away.


	2. getting ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Although it would be awesome if I did! **

* * *

><p>When he teleported back to his apartment the thief known as Red X took off his mask tossing it on to the kitchen table. Sitting down at the table he smirked. Although he had never before done something so stalkerish as to spy on a girl, he did have to know if she was going to come. And now that he knew she was he could hardly contain himself. And It had been funny watching her reaction to his note. Raven was really cute when she got all angry and when her face flushed red she was totally adorable.<p>

And now thanks to a tiny bit of breaking and entering he had a whole evening with her. But, he thought frowning, she probably wasn't going to be thrilled to be spending time with him. Well, hopefully that would soon change. Glancing at a clock he noted that it was 20 after 5, meaning that he had a little over an hour before he had to meet Raven.

He grinned.

This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>Raven groaned.<p>

What in the world did you wear to go secretly meet a notorious criminal on a not-date date? Her normal cloak and leotard would be too obvious, and the few civilian outfits that she owned were way too small.

She sighed.

She was so going to regret this.

Raven teintively knocked on Starfire's door.

" Starfire, it's me, Raven. Can I come in?" she spoke nervously.

"Of course!"

Raven entered the alien princess's sickenly pink room trying hard not to gag at the overpowering smell of perfume. Starfire, sitting on her bed, playing with Silkie, looked up smiling at her.

"Raven! Is there something you wish to ask me?" she asked inquisitively.

"Um… I was wondering.. if I could borrow some clothes from you? Everything of mine is… too small." she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course Raven! Any time!" she spoke beaming. "I'm so glad you asked!" Jumping off her bed she pulled Raven into her room. The dark teen muttered a quiet thanks, sitting down onto one of the many cushions lying around the room. "But tell me," she said, turning to Raven, "What is the reason you need these clothes?"

Raven froze.

"Um… I'm meeting a friend and I can't be in uniform" she said hurriedly. "Does this mean that you have the date?" the alien said breathlessly.

"Oh no! Not like that! It's just a friend thing!" she answered quickly, her face burning with embarrassment.

"I see," Starfire replied, smiling knowingly. She flew over to her closet and started to flip through her clothes. Watching her being so kind made Raven's heart clench. She hated lying to her friends and lying to Starfire was the worst. She was always so kind, so willing to help. But Raven really didn't have any choice if she ever wanted to get her book back. Starfire's voice jolted her out of her guilty thoughts.

"Sorry Star. What did you say?"

"I just asked you if you liked this," as she held out a shirt "But it seems you are lost in the dreams of the romantic date."

"Not a date!" "Of course it's not!" she replied, laughing. "Put these on," handing Raven a small stack of clothes and pushing her into the bathroom.

Slipping on the clothing she had to admit Starfire was really good. The clothes she had picked out were a gray crop top with a black skull design on the front, black jeggings, black ankle boots, and an off-white sweater. "Wow, I should dress like this more often," she murmured, turning in the mirror. The jeggings surprisingly fit her very well despite being Star's.

When she walked out of the bathroom Starfire gasped. "Raven! You look wonderful!"

"Thanks, and thanks for helping me out. You're a really good friend." she told her sincerely.

Starfire smiled. "What are friends for? Go," pushing her gently to the door, "have fun on your date!"

Having a thought, she turned back. "Starfire, if someone asks… Could you maybe tell them that I'm at the library?" she asked hesitently. Starfire smirked. "Yes, I would be glad to. But you must tell me how it goes when you back."

"Uhh.. I got to go," Raven said quickly.

Walking down the hall to the elevator she sighed. The only way this was going to go was bad. Might as well just get this over with. The doors of the elevator swished closed behind her as she pressed the button to the roof.

Yes, definitely best to just get this over and done with.

* * *

><p>And a special thanks to my first reviewer <strong>DrkSpphrGT<strong>! I'm glad you like it!

So it seems that X has a pretty big thing for Raven! Don't worry, the next chapter will have a lot of RaeX interaction! I've decided to update this story every Saturday till it's finished. And it's probably going to be about 5 or 6 chapters long. As always please review i'd love to hear what you think!


	3. Meeting The X

I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm very upset with this fact.

* * *

><p>Raven flew across the bay, wind whipping through her violet hair. And for the second time that night she was thankful for the sweater. "<p>

This is it," she thought sighing as she alighted gracefully on the pier.

Looking around her at all the couples laughing, talking, being sickeningly in love. She had to admit that it was tiring, at times always being the single titan.

Always.

All the rest of the female titans had boyfriends who were also titans. On girl's night that was most of what they talked about. It only started bothered her when they tried to talk her into dating someone. She would just roll her eyes and to back to reading her book. The thing about dating another hero, she pondered, was that heroes made terrible boyfriends. I doubt even Robin would chose Starfire over the mission, she thought.

She was so deeply buried in her thoughts she didn't notice someone come right up to where she was sitting. A hand lightly reached out, tapping her gently on the shoulder. She turned, frowning, to see who would dare bother her. The white skull of Red X's mask glared back at her.

"Hey Sunshine," he spoke sitting down right beside her.

Right beside her.

Like almost touching her hip.

Leaning over even closer to her, almost whispering "I wasn't sure if you were going to come," he paused, his voice dropping even lower,

"But I'm very glad you did."

She breathed in quickly, trying to calm her wild emotions.

"Where is my book?" she said icily.

He chuckled.

"Very business Sunshine. But I'm not just going to give it to you."

She could hardly believe her ears! To come all this way, lie to her friends, and risk her reputation to get her book back just to have some arrogant jerk not give it to her!

"You're going to give it back, this instant, or be buried 10 feet under," she hissed angrily.

He laughed again. "And stop laughing!"

"Now Sunshine," his tone suddenly serious, "You know I can't just give you the book back. That would be boring."

"Of course," she spat, "I should have known you'd pull something like this." She stood, walking off to go back to the tower.

"Rae wait!" he shouted, running after her. Catching up to her he pulled her around to face him.

"What now?" she snapped.

"Okay, I'll give you back your book," he paused, "On one condition."

She sighed wearily. "What is it?" she spoke, crossing her arms.

He smirked, leaning toward her, whispering huskily in her ear. "Just spend the rest of this fine evening with me."

"And you'll give me my book back?" she asked, suspicious.

"Thief's honor," he drawled, placing one hand over his heart. "So you're placing your honor in something, by definition, has no honor?" she said, arching a eyebrow in astoudment.

"It's all I got," he said, grinning. She glared at him.

"Fine. But you better give my book back or," she spoke, leaning toward him, voice dropping to a whisper, "I will not hesitate to destroy you."

He stood there, shocked that she had actually agreed to it. While he stood there, gapping, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" "Oh yeah Sunshine," he replied grinning,

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is pitfuly short, so sorry about that, it's just how it worked out. But don't worry, the next one is going to be super long! And it's going to have lots of RaeX fluff! So as always please review! I love hearing what you guys think, and your reviews always make me rediculously happy! <strong>


	4. Give Me A Chance

**Hey! So I got a longer chapter finished like I said! I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. And it breaks my heart.

* * *

><p>"Wow you're grumpy."<p>

Raven scowled in response. This was unbelievable! After she had agreed to spend the night with him to get her book back, he was being even more annoying than when she was fighting him! (And that was saying something) He had suggested they walk around the pier first and, as he put it "save the fun stuff for later". Although his interest in her wasn't entirely bad, in a way it was actually nice-

_What is wrong with me?_ she chided herself. _I mean, what would happen if one of my friends saw me with Red X? Robin would have_ _a fit_.

she sighed.

_Why does my life work out like this? Starfire gets every guy chasing after her without even trying. And I get the total creeps like Adonis and Malchior._

Her heart burned at the thought of the dragon. _Remember what he did_, she reminded herself, _He only broke your heart because you trusted him with it, and he used it against you_. The sound of X's mechanical voice brought her out of her head.

"Raven, you okay? Rae?" he spoke, looking at her worriedly.

"Of course, I'm fine. Thank you." she replied icily.

She could sense his frown as he looked her in the eyes.

She shifted slightly under his unwavering glaze.

"You looked really pale for a sec there Sunshine. Sure you're okay?" he asked eyes still gazing at her with concern? She wasn't used to someone eyeing her in that way. Frankly it was unsettling and made her wish for a cloak. Summoning her fiercest glare Raven crossed her arms and looked him in (what she hoped was) the eye with a look that said _Don't ask again_.

The roll of emotions that suddenly poured out from him almost knocked her over.

"Gee Sunshine, if looks could kill then I'd be half-way to hell now," he joked, laughing at her expression.

"Don't look at me like that," she spoke angrily, "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" he asked softly.

"It just does," she snapped.

"I'm surprised at that," his voice dropping to a whisper, "I would think your boyfriend looks at you like that all the time."

"I don't have a boyfriend," she replied stiffly.

"Oh."

Raven's mind reeled. _Oh Azar's name why was he doing this to her? Asking if she had a boyfriend?_ _It was probably just some way of his to rub salt in the wound. But it_ _hadn't seemed like he was asking to be cruel, almost, if he were hoping she didn't have someone._

"So," he said clearing his throat nervously, breaking her out of her thoughts,

"What would you say to food? Or would you rather just glare at me?"

he smirked as she did indeed send him a glare that would rival one of Batman's.

"Okay, okay." he spoke putting his hands up, "But we both do need to eat."

She frowned.

"Fine, just so no one sees us together."

"Aw, are you ashamed of me Little Bird?" he laughed.

"Pretty much," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Good enough," and with that he grasped her small hand in his and, before she could protest, gently pulled her off in the direction of food.

* * *

><p>After they had gotten Chinese take-out from one of the restaurants on the pier they sat down to eat at one of the tables over looking the water. At first she only ate and pointedly ignored him, but he constantly cracked jokes, she couldn't seem to hold on to her scowl.<p>

Although she _was_ curious what in the world he planned to do with food with a mask on. What if he were to take it off? But when they took out the food he simply peeled up the mask to revel a grinning mouth and slightly pale skin. When he caught her staring at him curiously he smirked.

"What's the matter Sunshine? Something you want to see?"

"In your dreams X," she muttered, trying to bury her blushing cheeks in her food. But he didn't fail to miss the adorable way she acted when she got flustered.

When they finished eating they just sat there in a peaceful silence. But there were too many questions swirling around in her head for her to stay silent for long. Glancing at him over at the thief she saw him sitting surprisingly silent, looking off at the sunset in the distance.

"You know," she said, breaking the easy quiet, "I've always loved the sunset."

He turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. "What?"

"I've always loved the sunset," she repeated, smirking at his lost expression. "It's a sign that another day has pasted, and a new day will come."

He grinned at her, flashing bright teeth at her. "Yeah, it's one of the most hopeful things I know of," he agreed.

They both sat there, silent again, lost in their own thoughts.

"Robin always says that on a new day, anything's possible," she said, staring off into the distance.

He paused, slouching back in his seat, sighing,

"Raven?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah," she looked at his face questionly.

"This is stupid, but I think, that I might be…" he trailed off, her amethyst eyes boring into his, almost like she could see into his soul.

"Never mind," he muttered, angrily looking away from her.

She frowned crossing her arms. "No, you were going to tell me something." her glaze softened a bit. "You can tell me X." She reached out to him but he pulled away from her touch.

He scoffed at her, now scowling."Like you won't just go run and tell your precious leader boyfriend everything I say!"

"What?!" she said, shock written on her face. "Did you think Robin was my boyfriend?" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe," he mumbled, leaning back in his chair sullenly.

She stared at his face, trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly everything cleared and she smiled vaguely.

"X," she paused, trying find the right words, "I think you're confused. I would never, have never, dated any of my teammates. Including Robin." He looked at her, and an unnameable emotion poured from him.

He groaned, rubbing his hand against his suit, frowning now more sadly.

"I'm such an idiot. Raven, I wanted to tell you why I stole your book and made you come. It's that I think I'm-"

"No!" she gasped.

"But I didn't tell you why yet!" But the empath's glaze was not focused on him, but on four people who were sitting down at a table a few away from their's. The Titans had arrived just as he was going to tell Raven what really he needed to. She shot him a glance that was very easy to interpret.

_We are so screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffhanger! And what does X want to tell raven? Who knows it might be that the total bad boy is a huge softy? : D As always please review! Your reviews always make me freakout that someone's really reading my story! And want to thank DrkSpphrGT for all your nice reviews and support! <strong>


	5. So The Titans Are On Our Date Too

**As always I do not known the TEEN TITANS! But who owns anything on fanficton?**

* * *

><p>Raven glanced over her shoulder at her friends laughing, talking, then back at X.<p>

This was it.

Her worst nightmare come to life.

But so far the Titans hadn't noticed them in the restaurant despite him still wearing the incriminating mask of Red X.

Her friends, her family were going to know about everything between her and X. And although the Titans hadn't seen them yet, she and X would have to walk by them to leave the pier. The only reason that they hadn't been seen was that (thankfully) Raven and Red X had chosen to sit in a isolated corner of the pier.

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her emotions, before they got out of control and broke the table in half.

"X, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

Shockingly, the normally calm thief seemed to be as unnerved as she was.

"I-I don't know"

She frowned worriedly, putting a pale hand up to rub her aching temple.

"If we leave, we'll have to pass them and then they'll see us. But we can't just keep sitting here, or Robin's bound to notice us. And I'll never be able to explain why I'm hanging out with Red X, and Robin will get all mad, and kick me out of the Titans and-"

She stopped, just seconds away from bursting into tears. X must have seen the look on her face, because he reached over and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he told her, squeasing her hand and calming her down.

And Azar how she liked him holding her hand like that.

She smiled gratefully at him.

She straitened up,"X, did you bring your belt with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah Sunshine, but it can't teleport us out of here. Only takes one." he said apoligeticly.

"No, it doesn't need to take us both. Just use your belt and get out of here."

"No!"

She arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, no?" she asked, shocked.

He froze, the little part of his face that was visible turning bright red.

"Uh… I meant , no, what about your book?" he stumbled, trying to save a shred of his dignity.

"I still have it and need to give it back to you," he spoke, feeling his face burn as she looked at him incredulously. She studied his face, (or rather mask) trying to tell if he had somehow lost his mind.

"Okay, how about this," she said finally, "Teleport away, I walk out, and we meet again outside of the pier so you can have evenings full of tormenting a Titan." "

You think I'm doing this just to annoy you?" he asked, voice full of hurt.

She frowned.

"Well, why else would you force me to spend time with you?" she spoke harshly.

He frowned.

"I have no idea." he muttered as he pressed his belt, teleporting away.

She stared at his empty seat, completely baffled. Why did he incist on being like this? The more time she spent with him, the less she understood. Why did he come off so… nice? That he just seemed to get her, and didn't think of her as weird. Was it possible that she… liked X? She smiled slightly at that, and thinking of how much she enjoyed talking, and just being with him. But.. he was a criminal.

She frowned, realizing just how hard this was going to be. But, she decided, it was worth it.

She just had to figure out how to tell him.

* * *

><p>Damn it!<p>

Why in the world would he mess everything up like this? Just one little slip and she could know that he had been planning the past night for months!

He grimaced, slipping into his dark apartment.

And just when he thought that something had changed between them, that she might possibly feel something for him, she had called the whole thing torment.

To say that he was nothing less than crushed would be an understatement.

He frowned, entering his bedroom where he was keeping her precious book.

Figures, he thought angrily, This is all she cares about. All she ever cared about. He picked up the heavy tome, and slowly walked back out of the room. No, it's that she's smart. And would never trust someone like me. I'll just give her her stupid book back and stay the hell out of her life.

Yeah, probably for the best… he thought sadly, leaving his apartment and heading into the night.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the restaurant she was almost clear and-<p>

"Hey Rae!"

she silently groaned, turning to her friends.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" Beast boy asked her curiously.

"Yeah, usually you never go around people." Cyborg chimed in.

"Um, well," she shifted uncomfortably. "I was out at the bookstore, and I, um, wanted to walk around a little and stretch my legs a little."

she mentally slapped herself for her lame lie. Now they were looking at her funny.

"But Raven," Beast boy spoke, mouth full of food, "You don't have any books! with you!"

She froze, mouth going in a straight line, "I just took them back to the tower so I wouldn't have to haul them around with me." she retorted, glaring at him.

"But Rae-"

"It's fine Beast Boy," Robin interupted, "So do you want something to eat?" he asked geasuring at her to sit down.

"Um… well actually, I'm going to keep stretching my legs," she said, rubbing her leg las if was cramping.

Robin arched an eyebrow at that.

"Go ahead Raven," Cyborg spoke, smiling at her.

"Oh yes friend Raven! Go have the fun on your walk!" Starfire said with a knowing smile.

"Um… yeah, so I'm just gonna go now," she said, practically running away from them.

As soon as she left, Beast Boy spoke up. "Dudes, is it just me or was Raven weirder than normal just now?"

"It wasn't just you." said Robin thoughtfully. "She was deffinently hiding something."

"Oh stop it you too!" said Starfire playfully swatting at Robin.

"Yeah guys, you're just suspecious 'cause you're weirdos" said Cyborg, taking a huge bite of burger.

"But you heard her! You know she was lying!" Beast boy protested.

"Course she was. But what she does is her own business, and you need to let it go." he spoke firmly.

"I just wonder…" Robin said finally, "What was she doing here?"

* * *

><p>Sighing, Raven walked off the pier and sat down on a park bench near there.<p>

At least the encounter with he friends hadn't gone too terribly. She could tell that they didn't completely believe her and Robin would bug her for answers later, but everything was fine now.

She glanced around to see if X was ever going to show up. Hearing a rustle overhead as Red X dropped down from a branch.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back." she asked softly.

"Yep, I did." he muttered, voice lacking in it's usual bravado.

"Here," he spoke, handing her the book,

"Take it."

"What… do you mean?" she asked, very confused.

"There's your precious book back Raven." he told her bitterly, shrugging his shoulders.

"But…" she trailed off looking at him.

"I'm sorry Raven."

"For what," she whispered, barely audible.

"For putting you through all this. For stealing your book just to get your attention. For forcing you to spend time with me when you didn't want to. For everything." he spoke, walking away.

"X wait…" she called softly.

He turned to her sighing. "What now Sunshine?" He stood there expectantly as she slowly walked up to him.

"Well?"

Her heart raced inside her chest at what she was about to do. But it was too late to reconsider. In a swift movement she reached up and pulled off his mask. She was now staring into the angry eyes off someone she had never met.

"Sunshine what the hell-"

But she didn't let him finish.

Placing a slim hand on his shoulder she forcefully smashed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>And I did it again! Another cliffy! Guess I'm just mean that way! But who knew that they had so much feeling for each other! Anyway, as always, please review! 'Cause I get super excited and happy when you do!<strong>


	6. So I Kissed Him, So What?

**I don't own The Teen Titans. Insane sadness.**

* * *

><p>Protest was the furthest thing from his mind as she furiously pressed her pale lips against his. He gently kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.<p>

Raven's mind was reeling with emotion. Her mind telling her that she should not be doing this at all, but at the same time, loving the sensation, and never wanting it to end. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair, still moving her lips passionately against his.

X had no idea why Raven had kissed him, because earlier it had seemed that she wanted nothing to do with him, and he couldn't begin to describe the pain that fact brought him. And just as he planned to finally let her be she tore off his mask, his identity clear to the world. And yet he couldn't care less.

They pulled back, both gasping for air.

They stood, in silence, just looking, looking at each other, trying to know what to do next. Raven's normally pale cheeks were burning crimson and she looked away, not meeting his unmasked eyes.

"Rae…" he trailed off, looking at her in wonder and astonishment.

She trembled under his glaze, rubbing her arms, trying to get rid of the piercing chill running through her body.

"X, I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that and-"

she stopped as he pressed his mouth to hers, pulling her close to him. She sighed in pleasure, deepening the kiss.

They were there together, lost in their own romantic universe.

She pulled away for air, and looked for the first time at his unmasked face. He had pale skin, although not gray like her own, and black hair that flopped in his eyes slightly. But what she noticed most was that his eyes were the most brilliant green she had ever seen. They danced with light as he looked down at her.

"So…" she trailed off, looking at him nervously.

He grinned.

"So what?" he retorted playfully, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"You're not mad about the whole mask thing are you?" she asked worry evident in her voice.

He smirked. "No, I'm not."

"Thanks." she replied shyly.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"So, what happens now?" he asked her teintively.

"I-I'm not sure." she whispered pulling away from his arms.

"Rae, please, don't go," he said, arms shaking in frustration.

She looked up at his earnest, pleading face. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head.

"X, I don't really know anything about you. And I can't trust someone I don't know."

"Rae, I'll be glad to tell you anything you want." He spoke eagerly, smiling at her.

She stood, shock written on her face that he would so readily offer information about himself.

"You trust me not to run and squeal to my leader boyfriend?" she snapped harshly.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied shrugging.

"Okay then," she said with her hands on her hips, "Let's start with the basics. What's your name?"

"Jason Todd."

She felt her heart stop.

"But you-"

"Yep, I know." he said, suddenly serious, "But you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Does anyone else know your death was fake?" she spoke, slightly unnerved.

He shook his head. "You're the only one."

That caused a faint blush on her face. But she quickly regained her hard expression.

"Wow, you actually managed to trick the dark knight. Very impressive." she said flatly.

He laughed at that. "I'm just that talented Sunshine."

"But why would you do that?" she frowned. "Everyone mourned you, I mourned you." she spoke softly.

He shifted uncomfortably. "And I'm sorry for that. It's that after my supposed death, the Joker was still after me," he paused, running a hand through his hair. " He would have tried to hurt me and those around me. My death was better for everyone… espcially me." His face turned dark. "Batman, the league, everyone thought that Dick," he stopped at her confused expression. "Robin, I mean, was better than me," he spat bitterly. "Even though when we sparred I could usually beat him." His mouth twisted into a rueful smile.

That sounds awful." she told him gently.

He shrugged indifferently. "Could have been worse. Could have died for real."

"I'm glad you didn't," she said, smiling softly, leaning back into him.

His eyes lit up. "Does this mean-?" he asked hopefully. She grinned as she looked up at him, eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief.

"I still must know more about you before I can decide if I really want to be with you."

He arched an eyebrow. "And that means?"

She laced her arms around his waist, placing her head against his chest.

"Lots more talking."

She smirked at the lost look on his face as her magic swirled around them both, teleporting them out of the park.

* * *

><p>They materialized on the beach by the bay that overlooked Titans Tower.<p>

With a small smile, Raven unlaced her arms from around his waist and plopped down on the ground. He next to her and looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"It's that, well, why did you take us here?" he spoke, gesturing to the beach around them.

"I thought it would be more pleasant than standing around in a park."

"Oh,"

He turned, still staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for something.

"What now?" she asked him.

"So what else do you want to know?" She smiled at him.

"Everything."

Jason smiled wryly, drawing his knees up to his chest, looking into the water, but not really seeing it.

Instead, memories burned in his vision.

A warehouse filled with fire-

An insane madman repeatedly beating his body with a crowbar till he screamed-

The ticking of a bomb 10 seconds from detontating-

"You might as well know…" he spoke voice flat and empty. He then began telling her of his past, the training with the Batman, of the horrors of the Joker, and how the Joker had killed him. As he spoke she had inched closer to him, lacing a pale arm around his torso, and resting her head on his shoulder. When he finished he lapsed into a moody silence.

"I think that's pretty impressive that you were able to survive all that." she smiled vaguely.

He turned to face her.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Suddenly he had a smart idea. "Your turn."

"What?"

"Your turn," he said deviously. "I told you about myself, now tell me about you."

Her expression turned from shocked to playful.

"Okay, I will. Tomorrow night."

A wild hope started to burn inside of him.

"Do you mean-?"

"I'll meet you at the pier tomorrow night. 8:00." she smiled at him, watching for his reaction.

"That sounds good." Then, before she could decide not to, she quickly kissed his cheek before teleporting away through a portal.

He sighed happily.

_Isn't love wonderful?_ he thought before teleporting away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, so we know who Red X is now! I've always really liked the idea of Jason Todd as Red X. But I didn't go into it much now but I will later! As always please review!<strong>


	7. Do I Love Him?

I do not own TEEN TITANS. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Raven gracefully slipped out of her inky portal onto the tower roof.<p>

What had she just done? she thought to herself, sitting down, the cool cement pressing through her jeggings. That had been her first kiss, and it had been given to a criminal.

She sighed, wrapping her sweater around herself, shivering slightly.

She wanted to think that it was just the moment that gave her such a pounding in her chest when he put his hands on her waist. That feeling when he kissed her, like she was going to be sick, and yet she never wanted it to end.

But at the same time the guilt she felt at lying to her friends was almost unbearable.

And could she even trust him?

He had told her everything she had wanted to know, without hesitation.

"Malichor told you things too," a voice in her head spoke, "He told you that he loved you, and he would do anything for you. And you loved him. You gave him your heart and he only tore it apart!" the voice spat bitterly.

Her heart froze at the mention of the dragon. She _had_ loved him, and all he did was hurt her.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them up to her chest. Sighing, she closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees, wishing the whole world away.

How in the world did she get so much drama in her life? she wondered.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone come out on the roof till they spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

she jumped, startled. "Robin, I didn't hear you come up," she spoke, face slightly pink.

He smirked, sitting down next to her. "I saw you hadn't gotten in yet and I thought you might be out here," he said, twirling a birdarang around absently.

"Were you waiting up on me?!" she said, a note of anger in her voice.

He grinned.

"Um, not completely," he said sheepishly. "I had monitor duty, and I was just keeping an eye out for you."

"Oh. Thanks." she muttered quickly.

He smiled.

They both sat there, the silence wrapping around them.

"So," he asked, breaking the quiet, "How was your date?"

She jerked around to him, shock etched on her face. "How do you know about that?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Really Raven? You think I would believe all that junk at the park?"

She sighed. "Was it that bad?"

He laughed. "Pretty much."

She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Robin-" she began.

"Rae it's fine." he said, cutting her off. "After Trigon's defeat you've been doing much better with controling your emotions." he paused, turning to look at her. "We're all glad for you to get out more."

he smirked.

"But you might want to work on your lying skills."

She chuckled.

The silence wrapped around them again like a blanket, till he broke it yet again.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"How was your date?"

She sat unresponsive.

"So?" he promped.

She sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "It was fine." she spoke in perfect monotone.

He groaned.

"Rae, "fine" is not descriptive enough!" he spoke as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"You can tell me anything Rae," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine!" she spat exsasperatly. "It was wonderful!" she said, voice rising angrily. "It was one of the best nights of my life!"

"So what's the problem?" he asked quietly.

"Because it's wrong." she said sadly, her voice lowering.

"Why?"

She shut her eyes to keep tears from running out.

"Robin, how do you decide that you want to be with someone?" she asked, voice wavering slightly.

He thought for a moment before answering.

"It's just this feeling you get, a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach, your knees feel like their going to collapse," he paused again, "And you just know."

"Thanks, but Robin, you know not to give relationship advice," her expression turning mischievous, "Since you still haven't managed to muster enough courage to ask Starfire on a date!"

She watched, hardly containing her laughter as her leader's face turned a violent red.

"Ha ha." he spoke, sarcasm dripping from his words.

She laughed.

"It's not funny!" he protested.

"You're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious!" she said, laughing again.

He smiled good-naturedly, as he stood to leave. "Anyway, whoever this mystery person is, they're really lucky." he said gently. That caused a small smile on her face. She quickly stood up and hugged him.

"Wow, laughing and hugs in one night! You really need to start dating his guy!" he teased.

He quickly ducked, dodging a slap to his head.

"You're not funny!" she called after him as he walked inside.

He turned, grinning. "I'm not! I'm hilarious!" he retorted as he ran inside. She shook her head at his antics.

But at least he had helped her make her decision.

She was going to tell him. About her past, and her horrible heritage. And if he wasn't afraid, if he still cared after knowing who and what she really was, then, maybe.

She smiled at that thought.

She stood, completely exshusted, to go get some much needed rest.

As the door to the roof swung closed behind her, a dark figure creep out of the shadows. A figure who had observed everything, including a hug between the two birds.

A figure who was definently not happy.

* * *

><p>Who could it be? Looks like our little X might be a tiny bit jealous of our two birds! But don't worry. Robin and Raven have a platonic relationship (in this story at least) and though I don't consider Robrae canon, I 'ahem' <em>might<em> secretly love reading Robrae fics. Maybe. ; ) As always please review! And a special thanks to DrkSpphrGT for some really good plot ideas!


	8. Bad Blood

I do not own The Teen Titans.

dang.

* * *

><p>Teleporting back to his apartment, Jason Todd felt like hitting something.<p>

He had trusted her, had told her everything, and she just went to Robin. Why did Dick have to get everything he had ever wanted?

First the attention of the Batman,then becoming the leader of the Titans, which, automatically put him much closer to the only girl Jason had ever wanted. Raven, who had just chosen Robin over him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

Why had he trusted her with everything? With his identity, with who he was?

he paused in his train of thought.

What if he was wrong? Raven had told him that she would never date Robin.

He rubbed his eyes, which were growing heavy from exhustion.

He shook his head sadly.

Raven had hugged Robin. And from all the time he had spent stalking her, she didn't hug, well, ever.

He leaned against the wall, trying to keep himself from crying.

Couldn't anything in the world ever work out for him? His mouth turned down in a deep scowl.

Well if that was the way she wanted to play it, then that's what we'll do, he thought, clutching his fists.

* * *

><p>Heart pounding, Raven gracefully alighted on the pier.<p>

This was it. She was really going to tell Jason how she felt.

After talking with Robin the night before, she had decided to tell Jason the truth about her, her demonic past, and her father.

If he still cared, if he still wanted to be with her, then, maybe, she blushed at the thought of her having a…. boyfriend.

The very thought boggles the mind, she thought smirking.

She walked into the park that she and Jason had- interacted- in last night.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the earthy smells of the park, trying to calm her racing nerves. Gracefully she plopped down on a park bench, her fingers nervously tracing the edge of her cloak.

Where was he? she wondered.

What if he had decided not to come? she worried.

She let out a breath, as she saw Jason walking toward her.

* * *

><p>He had decided on wearing jeans and a black shirt instead of the suit.<p>

Rather than popping some cocky remark, he just sat down silently next to her.

Raven's brow furrowed, as she instantly picked up on his horrible mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Don't you know?" he spat angrily, "I think you would know better than anyone."

Her expression turned from worry to confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You know what."

"Actually I really don't. All I know is that you showed up, in some kind of foul mood." she returned, voice getting angrier by the second.

"Tell me. What did I do?"

He turned away from her.

"Jason! What did I do?" she spat, voice rising.

"You went and told Robin everything that I told you last night."

Now it was her turn to scowl. "Why would I betray you?" she asked softly.

"I oh I don't know! Maybe because you're dating Robin!"

"Have you lost your mind?" she spat, standing up to leave.

"I don't know what made you think any of that were true." she paused, eyes hardening. "But I promise I didn't tell Robin anything about you, and I am not dating him."

"But you- you were with him, a-and you hugged him! I saw it!" he said, anger diminishing by the second.

"You were spying on us?!" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe?" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But why would you hug him?"

She sighed turning to him, all the anger in her eyes gone. "Jason, Robin, he's like a brother to me. I love him. But not romantically." she paused, slowly walking up to him.

"Why? Dick's perfect. Any girl would love to be with him," he spoke, almost whispering as she stood in front of him. Her pale lips curled into a half-smile.

"Maybe I like someone else." she returned, gently slipping her arms around his torso.

"Really?"

She smirked.

"Really."

He bit his lip, not sure if he was hearing her right. "W-who?" he stuttered, hardly able to meet her eyes.

She smirked. "Guess."

"Um, well-" but then her lips were on his, and all that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

><p>So sorry about the ridiculous wait on this chapter but I've been crazy busy over the last few weeks and it just didn't get done. This is also the last chapter (for now) mostly because I had planned on it being like 4 chapters and it turned into 8! But I am starting a new super long RaeX story sometime around the first of 2015! So I'll be on a break from FF for a little while. Anyway, as always please review! They really make my day!<p> 


End file.
